


Beloved

by sookehh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, angst angstem pogania, clintasha is my life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: Spotkałem cię wiosną. Latem uczyniłem swoją przyjaciółką. Jesienią już cię kochałem. A zimą straciłem.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Jednopart sponsorowany przez Mumfordów, Endgame i moją miłość do Natashy.

_❝before you leave_  
_you must know you are beloved_  
_and before you leave_  
_remember I was with you❞_

**WIOSNA**

Słońce wisiało wysoko nad Placem Czerwonym w dniu, w którym cię poznałem.

Długie, miedziane loki powiewały na wiosennym wietrze, oplatając twoją szyję niczym ciepły, zimowy szal. Na tle czerwonej Moskwy, czerwonej Rosji, czerwonego wschodu, to właśnie one odznaczały się najmocniej. Najbardziej czerwona czerwień, jaką widziałem w życiu. Jakbyś była metaforą tego kraju, jakbyś była jego najczystszym wcieleniem.

Natasza Romanoff, Rosyjski Mściciel, Słowiański Cień, Czerwona Śmierć.

Twój skórzany kostium iskrzył w blasku słonecznych promieni, długich, ciepłych, rozświetlających wszystkich dookoła, łącznie z tobą. A może poza tobą. Bo tak, tamtego dnia, to ty stałaś w centrum całego wszechświata. To wokół ciebie krążyły znane ludzkości planety, gwiazdy, to do ciebie sprowadzała się tajemnicza i enigmatyczna istota życia; tak rozpaczliwie poszukiwany przez filozofów sens naszego istnienia. Byłaś odpowiedzią na absolutnie wszystkie pytania, te zadane, jak i te, które nigdy nie zostały wypowiedziane na głos.

Byłaś tą jedyną, Natalia. W centrum _całego _wszechświata.

Naprężyłem cięciwę łuku tak, jak zwykle, a później zwyczajnie strzeliłem; kolejny cel do zlikwidowania, ot co. Strzała jednak nigdy nie trafiła w wyznaczone miejsce. I cholera, naprawdę się zdziwiłem. Przecież nigdy nie pudłuję, nawet wtedy, kiedy bardzo tego chcę. Przez całe życie nie potrafiłem nie trafić do celu, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. To ty, niczym słowiańska bogini, musiałaś bezceremonialnie zmienić trajektorię lotu strzały, zanim w ogóle została wystrzelona. Samą swoją obecnością sprawiłaś, że nie trafiła cię prosto w samo serce, a kilkanaście centymetrów niżej, pod żebrami, w bardzo bolesnym i jednocześnie wcale nie tak niebezpiecznym miejscu. Ale tak naprawdę to byłem ja, zawsze ja; rozluźniłem mięśnie przy wystrzale, choć przez długi czas wypierałem to z pamięci. Chciałem to wszystko zrzucić na przypadek, na zrządzenie losu. To jednak było moja zasługa; tamtego popołudnia specjalnie spudłowałem.

Byłaś zaskoczona, ogromnie zaskoczona, a jednocześnie spokojna, jakbyś w gruncie rzeczy spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Jakbyś doskonale wiedziała, że po tej ilości przelanej krwi, krwi zdobiącej twoje drobne, blade dłonie, prędzej czy później dopadnie cię kara. I chyba zdziwiło cię wyłącznie to, że przyszła ona tak szybko i tak niespodziewanie, zadając ci przy tym mnóstwo bólu, jednak bez widma śmierci wiszącego na jasnoniebieskim, moskiewskim niebie. A kiedy pojawiłem się przy tobie, wydaje mi się, że przyjęłaś z ulgą fakt, że przyszedłem cię dobić. Bo tak wtedy myślałaś, prawda, Natalio? Że nie trafiłem i pojawiłem się, aby dokończyć swoje dzieło. Dokończyć misję, jaką dwa tygodnie wcześniej zlecił mi sam Nick Fury.

– Zabijesz mnie?

Zakrwawiona, posiniaczona, z trudem łapiąc oddech, wciąż stałaś o własnych siłach, wyprostowana i dumna. Twoja dłoń dociskała ranę, podczas gdy z palców, zaplątanych wokół strzały, skapywała gęsta, nadal ciepła krew. Twoja krew, rosyjska krew.

– Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

– Och, po prostu mnie zabij – mamrotałaś słabo, praktycznie na granicy ciszy. Traciłaś coraz więcej krwi, traciłaś też oddech i siłę. – Chcę żyć, a nie wciąż uciekać. Jestem już zmęczona. No dawaj, zabij mnie, tchórzu!

Tego dnia zobaczyłem w tobie odbicie dawnego siebie. Kogoś, kto potrzebował pomocy, kogoś, kto zaszedł zbyt daleko, aby tak zwyczajnie, bez żadnych konsekwencji mógł wrócić do normalnego życia. Kogoś, kto rozpaczliwie pragnął zerwać z przeszłością, zacząć żyć na własny rachunek. I choć uparcie lubiłaś mawiać, że nie można uciec od swojej przeszłości, że jeśli krew choć raz splami twoje dłonie, nigdy więcej nie będą one czyste, to i tak rozpaczliwie starałaś się jej pozbyć. Chciałaś zapomnieć, wymazać to, co było, aby przeszłość pozwoliła ci wreszcie żyć teraźniejszością. Wiem o tym, znałem cię, Natalio. Chciałaś być dobra, chciałaś zasłużyć na to, co otrzymałaś od losu, chciałaś być warta szansy, którą otrzymałaś ode mnie i Fury'ego, prawda?

– Nie zabiję cię – powiedziałem szorstkim, trochę zachrypniętym głosem. – Pomogę ci.

Wyciągnąłem do ciebie dłoń, a ty, ku mojej uldze, przyjęłaś ją zaraz potem.

W tamtym czasie nawet nie znałem twojego imienia. Byłaś dla mnie jedynie Czarną Wdową. Legendą, opowieścią na dobranoc, szeptaną niegrzecznym biznesmenom i politykom, aby postraszyć ich przed snem, wzbudzić w nich wyrzuty sumienia, wymusić mocne postanowienie poprawy. A przecież stworzenie takiej legendy nigdy nie było tanie i bezbolesne, mruczałaś podczas bezsennych nocy, mocniej ściskając moją dłoń pod cienkim materiałem kołdry. Byłaś najniebezpieczniejszą byłą agentką KGB, która za bardzo sobie pofolgowała, pojawiając się na radach S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury postrzegał cię wtedy jako niebezpieczeństwo, ja natomiast widziałem w tobie szansę, nadzieję, bratnią duszę.

W moich oczach byłaś po prostu_ mną_.

Twoje dłonie splamiły zbrodnie, dziesiątki zbrodni, a ja, naiwny i głupi, zaufałem im kompletnie. Wystarczyło przecież spojrzeć ci w oczy, twoje piękne, szmaragdowe tęczówki, aby zrozumieć, że byłaś tak samo zagubiona, jak ja. I że tak bardzo, jak ja, pragnęłaś pokochać to niebo, pod którym się znajdowałaś, zaufać światu, w którym żyłaś. Zaufać komukolwiek, kto potem okazał się mną. A ja, ja cholernie chciałem ci w tym pomóc, tak jak pomogła mi Laura, parę lat wcześniej. Wiedziałem, że jest dla ciebie szansa. Musiałem tylko dobrze się postarać, abyś mogła ją uzyskać. I kto by pomyślał, że lata później Fury pokocha cię jak własną córkę, Natalio, nawet jeśli nigdy się do tego nie przyznał. Ale wiedziałem o tym. Ty również.

Tamtego dnia byłaś niczym przestraszone zwierzę, zwierzę, które mimo strachu nie straciło dumy i honoru. Nie chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, przez całą podróż do Nowego Jorku nie odezwałaś się ani słowem. Nie wiem, czy się bałaś, czy byłaś na mnie wściekła. Wtedy wydawałaś się rosyjską mieszanką obu tych uczuć. Jak bomba, która przy jednym, nieodpowiednim ruchu mogła zwyczajnie wybuchnąć, zniszczyć to, co dotychczas udało się osiągnąć. Pewien jednak byłem jednego: że najchętniej byś mnie po prostu zabiła. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy starałem się opatrzyć twoją ranę.

– Wódkę? Macie tutaj wódkę? – wychrypiałaś, rozciągając skute w kajdanki nogi. – Słyszysz mnie, blondasku?

Byłaś taka chłodna, taka szorstka, taka zła. Byłaś wcieleniem wszystkiego, co najgorsze. Byłaś złem, istnym piekłem w kobiecym ciele. Ulubienicą samego diabła. Niebezpieczną bronią masowego rażenia, której naprawdę nikt nie chciałby podpaść. A ja postanowiłem zobaczyć w tobie kogoś innego, kogoś z sercem i duszą. Odsunąłem zbrodnie, jakich dokonałaś przez całe życie na bok. Zasługiwałaś na to, na czystą kartę, na powstrzymanie się od wszelkich osądów.

I przez kolejne miesiące usilnie zastanawiałem się, czy postąpiłem dobrze, darując ci życie. Pozwalając ci przeżyć kolejne dni, tygodnie, oddychać świeżym, amerykańskim powietrzem. Pozwalając twojemu sercu bić, a twojemu umysłowi spiskować. Przynajmniej na początku.

Później, całkiem niespodziewanie, w zastępstwie za Coulsona, przydzielili mi cię do misji.

Tokio stało się naszą pierwszą, wspólną przygodą, Natalio.

Pamiętasz?  
  
  
  
  


**LATO**

Ciepły, przyjemny deszcz pochłonął nas w całości, gdy stałaś się moją przyjaciółką.

Uciekaliśmy przed letnią ulewą wąskimi uliczkami Londynu. Moja dżinsowa kurtka przemokła już do ostatniej suchej nitki, chociaż wciąż się pod nią ukrywaliśmy, biegnąc prosto do naszego wynajętego przez S.H.I.E.L.D. mieszkania przy Lancaster Gate. Z piękny widokiem na Kensington Gardens. Uwielbiałaś wstawać bladym świtem, siadać na parapecie i sączyć gorący czaj, obserwując jeden z królewskich parków. Twoja twarz łagodniała, a oczy błyszczały. Mówiłaś wtedy, że przypomina ci to dom, choć w rzeczywistości wcale go nie miałaś, więc nie mogłaś go pamiętać. Ale wiem, że właśnie tak lubiłaś go sobie wyobrażać.

Zawieszona więc między kolejnymi misjami i upływającymi latami, gdzieś pośród tego wiru wydarzeń, obdarzyłaś mnie swoim, niezwykle cennym zaufaniem, Natalio. Tak po prostu. A potem... zaczęło ci na mnie zależeć. I wydaje mi się, że właśnie wtedy staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Tam, w deszczowym, pachnącym latem Londynie.

– Jezu, jesteś cała przemoczona – rzuciłem rozbawiony, gdy finalnie udało nam się wbiec do czerwonego, piętrowego autobusu. Siedzieliśmy wtedy na górze, na samym tyle, stykając się kolanami. – Zaparzę herbatę, jak wrócimy do domu.

Nigdy nie potrzebowałaś innych, aby cię chronili. Albo ratowali. Doskonale potrafiłaś o siebie zadbać, bez niczyjej pomocy. Wiem jednak, że potrzebowałaś mnie. Choć nigdy nie powiedziałaś tego na głos, to zawsze o tym wiedziałem, Natalio. Zdradzały cię te najdrobniejsze gesty.

Uśmiechnęłaś się w odpowiedzi, po czym oparłaś głowę o moje ramię. Woda skapywała z twoich krótkich, niezmiennie rudych włosów; krople uderzały o odkrytą skórę na moim kolanie, spływając leniwie po nodze, aż do samej podłogi. Byliśmy niczym nastolatkowie na wakacjach, na szkolnej wycieczce, choć powierzono nam szczególnie ważne zadanie. Naszą misją było pilnowanie, żeby międzynarodowa konferencja na temat pokoju na świecie rzeczywiście była pokojowa; żeby odbyła się bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek. A tamto popołudnie... to była nasza jedyna wolna chwila. Ostatni dzień przed powrotem do zakurzonego, upalnego Nowego Jorku.

Zostawiliśmy tam cząstkę siebie. Pomiędzy wysokimi budynkami, puszystymi koronami drzew, zgiełkiem dużego, europejskiego miasta. Ja i ty, Natalio.

Być może dlatego Londyn zawsze będzie przypominał mi o tobie. Zawsze będzie pachniał i smakował tobą, niezależnie od upływającego czasu i blaknących wspomnień. Bo to właśnie tam uświadomiłem sobie, jak bliska mi jesteś. Jak ważna. I że jestem w stanie zrobić dla ciebie absolutnie wszystko.

Nawet umrzeć.

Mokre ciuchy przewiesiliśmy przez poręcze kuchennych krzeseł. Zawinęłaś się w ciepłą, puchatą kołdrę, chowając się w niej po czubek własnego nosa. Byłaś taka niewinna i urocza, gdzieś pośród tej białej pościeli, hałasów ulicy i aromatu świeżo zaparzonego czaju. O tym, kim jesteś i co robisz, mówiła zaledwie ogromna, świeża rana na ramieniu, którą zszywałem dwa dni wcześniej. I włosy, zawsze twoje włosy, jaskrawoczerwone, rozlane na jasnej poduszce, niczym krew tych, których przed latami pozbawiałaś życia w imię KGB i których później pozbawiałaś życia z ręki S.H.I.E.L.D. Cóż, z deszczu pod rynnę, prawda?

– Nie sądzę, aby ludzie mnie lubili, przynajmniej nie tę prawdziwą mnie. Oni po prostu tolerują tę wersję mnie, jaką sama wykreowałam, aby zasłużyć na ich łaskę. I jaką oni wymyślili sobie w głowach – szeptałaś to tak cicho, jakbyś bała się, że ktoś cię usłyszy, choć w mieszkaniu byliśmy wyłącznie my i Księżyc, którego światło wpadało przez otwarte okna. Patrzyłem na ciebie, na twoją połowicznie oświetloną twarz, leżąc tuż obok ciebie, pod ciepłą pościelą. Tej nocy nie zmrużyliśmy oka nawet na sekundę. – Te łatwe wersje Nataszy Romanoff, którą można zaakceptować, z którą można współpracować. Tylko ty mnie znasz, Clint.

Nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzyłaś. Rzadko kiedy rozmawialiśmy o uczuciach. Nie lubiłaś tego robić. Rosja nauczyła cię, że emocje są słabością, jedną z największych. Dlatego takie chwile, jak ta, były wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne. Odkrywałaś wtedy całą siebie, byłaś naga, niewinna i bezbronna, z całkowitą świadomością, że cię nie skrzywdzę. Częściej jednak patrzyłaś mi w oczy, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jakbyś nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów na to, aby opisać, jak się czujesz. Czarna Wdowa, Czerwony Pokój i zawód zabójczyni pomogły ci wyhodować drugą skórę, grubą, żelazną, przez której powłokę nic ani nikt nie potrafił się przebić. Czasami tylko mi, nędznemu łucznikowi z Iowa, na to pozwalałaś.

– Napraw to, proszę.

Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy widziałem, jak płaczesz. Łzy, niczym gwiazdy, spływały po twoich policzkach. Powtórzyło się to jeszcze zaledwie kilka razy. Zawsze powtarzałaś mi, że nie potrafisz płakać. Że nie masz łez pod powiekami, że wypełnia cię bezgraniczna pustka. Nauczyłaś się trzymać wszelkie emocje głęboko w sobie, nie pozwalając, aby kiedykolwiek ujrzały światło dzienne. Dusiłaś je mocno i skutecznie, dopóki nie wydały z siebie ostatniego tchnienia. Bo przecież nie mogłaś pozwolić, aby to one wzięły górę. Miałaś robotę do wykonania, a wszelkie uczucia nie były wskazane. Nie chciałaś, aby cokolwiek cię rozpraszało. Dlatego rzadko płakałaś nawet przy mnie, rzadko też mówiłaś coś z głębi serca.

Kiedyś powiedziałaś mi, że nie pozwalasz sobie na takie chwile słabości również ze względu na to, że nie chcesz popełnić żadnego błędu w trakcie misji, w wyniku którego _ja_ mógłbym stracić życie. Nie potrafiłabyś spojrzeć w oczy Laurze, spodziewającej się wtedy naszego pierwszego dziecka. I nie mam bladego pojęcia, kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach, za to doskonale pamiętam, że starłaś je kciukiem, a następnie pocałowałaś mnie w czoło. To także było w Londynie, tyle że dwa lata i cztery miesiące później.

– Ale co, Natalio?

Spojrzałaś mi głęboko w oczy, tak, jakbyś dosłownie sondowała moją duszę. Twoje szmaragdowe oczy zawsze wstrzymywały mój oddech i przyspieszały puls. Kupiony przeze mnie tego popołudnia srebrny naszyjnik z niewielką strzałą, zdobiący twoją szczupłą szyję, słabo odbijał światło Księżyca. Gdy chłodny metal dotknął twojej skóry tam, w jednym ze sklepów na Oxford Street, obiecałaś mi, że już nigdy go nie ściągniesz.

– _Mnie_.

Objąłem cię mocno, całując we wciąż wilgotne włosy. Zawsze byłaś idealna, perfekcyjna w każdym calu, nawet jeśli pełna wad i pęknięć. Nie śmiałbym cię zmieniać, Natalio. Światło w tobie było dla mnie latarnią, która od naszej pierwszej misji wskazywała mi kierunek powrotu. Pełna tajemnic i niedomówień, mistrzyni w uciekaniu i zacieraniu za sobą wszelkich śladów, byłaś zwyczajnie sobą. Wychowana w bólu, cierpieniu, braku zaufania i wsparcia. Rosja wypleniła z ciebie jakiekolwiek ciepło, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, bo ono zawsze w tobie było. Po prostu potrzebny był ktoś, kto na nowo roznieci w tobie ogień. Ale nigdy nie potrzebowałaś naprawy. Nigdy nie potrzebowałaś zmiany.

Potrzebowałaś szansy.

A ja uwierzyłem w ciebie, abyś ty mogła zrobić to samo. Uwierzyć, że możesz jeszcze zawrócić ze ścieżki destrukcji. Że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

Przez cały lot do Nowego Jorku spałaś z głową na moich kolanach. Głaskałem cię po włosach, gęstych i rudych lokach, zastanawiając się nad tym, o czym śnisz. I czy są to dobre sny. Mruczałaś coś przez sen, coś po rosyjsku; robiłaś to jednak tak szybko i tak niewyraźnie, że mimo wielu lat wspólnej nauki tego języka, nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, co mówisz. Potem wyjaśniłaś mi, że śniło ci się, że mnie tracisz. Że umieram z rąk przeciwnika, samotny i przerażony. Że świat był w ogniu i tylko ty jedna mogłaś mnie uratować. Ale ciebie obok mnie nie było.

Dlatego też mocno tuliłaś mnie do siebie dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Nick wysyłał mnie samego na Alaskę.

– Obiecuję, że nie zginę w trakcie tej misji. Zawsze znajdę drogę, żeby do ciebie wrócić, Natalio.  
  
  
  
  


**JESIEŃ**

Pożółkłe liście kruszyły się pod naszymi stopami, kiedy całowałem cię po raz pierwszy.

To nigdy nie była zwykła relacja, zwykła znajomość, zwykła przyjaźń; byliśmy nie do rozdzielenia, choć wciąż znajdowaliśmy się z daleka od siebie. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że niezależnie od tego, gdzie jesteś, z kim jesteś, zawsze i wszędzie, szczerze i całkowicie będę cię kochał, Natalio. Miłością dotąd mi nieznaną, taką, którą nie darzyłem nawet Laury. Biednej Laury, która zawsze doskonale rozumiała moje uczucia i może dlatego też bez słowa przyjęła cię do naszej rodziny, nie chcąc krzywdzić ani mnie, ani ciebie. Zbyt dobra dla nas obojga Laura.

Riverside Park było niemym świadkiem naszego pocałunku. Pierwszego, odkąd się spotkaliśmy. Długiego, wolnego, trochę leniwego. Wplotłem dłonie w twoje włosy, luźno rozrzucone na ramionach. Były ciepłe od październikowego słońca, pachniały czajem i lawendą. Pod cienkim materiałem beżowego swetra czułem przyspieszone bicie twojego serca, serca, które wtedy biło wyłącznie dla mnie. Przez tych krótkich chwil nie byłaś Czarną Wdową, nie byłaś agentką S.H.I.E.L.D., nie byłaś morderczym zabójcą. Byłaś Natalią, rudowłosą Natalią, o dźwięcznym śmiechu i ciepłym spojrzeniu.

I byłaś też _moją _Natalią. Natalią, za którą poszedłbym na koniec świata. Do samego piekła, jeśli by trzeba było.

Złapałaś mnie za dłoń, splatając nasze palce. Tymi rękoma śmiało mogłabyś mi skręcić kark. Zawsze miałaś w sobie tyle siły, fizycznej, psychicznej; a to skryte było w twojej wąskiej, szczupłej sylwetce. Jeszcze przez długi moment trwaliśmy w milczeniu, wpatrzeni w siebie, w swoje usta, oczy. I świat nagle umilkł, jakby ktoś rzucił nań magiczne zaklęcie. Nie było nikogo, żadnych ludzi, żadnych zwierząt. Nie przelatywał nad nami żaden samolot, obok nas nie przepływał żaden prom czy chociażby pojedyncza motorówka. Wszyscy nagle po prostu zniknęli.

Na całym świecie pozostaliśmy tylko my, my i szumiąca po naszej lewej stronie rzeka Hudson.

Uśmiechnęłaś się łagodnie. Twoje uśmiechy zawsze były pełne płynnego słońca, ciepłych promieni, dokładnie takich, jak tamtego wiosennego popołudnia, w którym cię poznałem. Zanim wróciliśmy z lunchu do siedziby S.H.I.E.L.D., udało ci się skraść parę moich pocałunków. Po drodze zdążyłaś mi jeszcze z entuzjazmem opowiedzieć o poprzedniej misji w Odessie, gdzie udało ci się złapać jednego ze swoich byłych szefów w KGB. Ale jego śmierć nie przyniosła ci ulgi, przyznałaś wtedy. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyrzuty sumienia w kolorze krwistej czerwieni znów przesłoniły ci widok. Na krótki moment, dopóki nie wróciłaś do Nowego Jorku, prosto w moje ramiona. Skryłaś się w nich niczym przerażone dziecko, szukając własnego spokoju. Zapewnień, że nie jesteś już toksyczna, że nie jesteś maszyną do zabijania.

_Że dla mnie zawsze będziesz po prostu Natalią._

– Praktycznie przez całe moje życie czułam się samotna, nawet wtedy, kiedy otaczali mnie ludzie. Do czasu, gdy spotkałam ciebie.

Rok później o tej samej porze podrzędny hotel na obrzeżach Budapesztu był miejscem, który widział, jak po raz pierwszy się kochamy. Pierwszy i ostatni, ze względu na moje małżeństwo. Tamtego dnia, tuż przed moim powrotem do Iowa i Laury oraz dzieci, a twoim do Nowego Jorku o Fury'ego, ściągnęłaś z siebie żelazny pancerz, pozwalając mi się dotknąć. Twoje ciało, utkane z blizn wyraźnie odznaczających się na jasnej, mlecznej skórze, w tym ta jedna, pod lewą piersią, mojego autorstwa. Na szyi miałaś świeże otwarcia po naszej węgierskiej misji, blaknące na szczęście z każdym dniem. Z wyraźnie odznaczającą się na twojej purpurowej skórze srebrną strzałą. Złożyłem w tym miejscu kilka delikatnych pocałunków, na co zareagowałaś cichym sykiem bólu i przyjemności. Najtrudniejsza misja w naszej karierze była już wyłącznie przeszłością.

– Masz moje pozwolenie na to, aby mnie nie kochać, Clint – wyszeptałaś między słodkimi pocałunkami, gdy na środku ogromnego, zimnego materaca staliśmy się jednością. Deszcz za oknem spływał po ulicach Budapesztu, prosto do Dunaju, w rytm naszych ciężkich oddechów. – Chcę tylko, żebyś był.

– Zawsze będę, Natalio. 

Nie musiałem mówić więcej, bo doskonale wiedziałaś, że było to moje, bartonowe wyznanie miłości.

Nad ranem, kiedy tuliłem cię w ramionach, opowiedziałaś mi o wszystkich okropnych rzeczach, których dokonałaś. O tym, że krew była wszędzie, a ty najzwyczajniej się w niej zatraciłaś. Przestałaś oddychać zwykłym powietrzem, a zaczęłaś oddychać krwią, krwią swoich celów. A ja i tak nadal cię kochałem, mimo to, zawsze i wszędzie, w każdej sekundzie mojego życia. Całowałem twoje dłonie, twoje ramiona, obojczyki, nos i usta, a ty mówiłaś, nieprzerwanym strumieniem słów. Twoje opowieści były pełne krwi, precyzji i kul wystrzelonych z różnorodnych broni. Beretta, Glock, Heckler & Koch czy Makarov, a to tylko początek tej niekończącej się listy.

– We wszystkich religiach... – urwałaś na moment, jakbyś próbowała oswoić się z bolesnymi słowami, jakie zaraz miały wypłynąć z twoich ust – ...tak, zdecydowanie pójdę do piekła.

Opowiedziałaś mi też o tym, że wiedziałaś, że kiedyś się po ciebie przyjdę. I byłaś pewna, że mnie, kolejnego agenta, również uda ci się zabić, jak wszystkich tych innych facetów, legitymujących się przynależnością do przeklętych organizacji usianych po całym, pieprzonym świecie. MI6, CIA, S.H.I.E.L.D., Interpol... Ale wtedy pojawiłem się ja, całkiem inny od wszystkich, a jednocześnie całkiem zwyczajny facet, i wszystko tak po prostu się zmieniło. Oboje zmieniliśmy zdanie.

Nienawidziłaś mnie, o cholera, tak bardzo mnie nienawidziłaś, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy odmówiłem zabicia cię. Okazałem ci litość, którą wtedy gardziłaś. Nienawidziłaś mnie także za to, że jako jedyny nie bałem się ciebie, legendarnej Czarnej Wdowy. A najbardziej nienawidziłaś mnie za to, że podałaś mi wtedy rękę, że weszłaś w ten dziwny układ. Myślę, że obwiniałaś mnie za to, że trafiłaś do S.H.I.E.L.D., jednocześnie czując ogromną wdzięczność za to, że cię uratowałem. Gdy przydzielono mi cię do misji w Tokio, wściekłaś się tak bardzo, że o mało nie potłukłaś szklanego biurka, przy którym siedział tamtego ranka Fury. Ostatkami sił zdusiłaś w sobie wszelkie emocje, perfekcyjnie zachowując kamienną twarz. Wychodząc z gabinetu, rzuciłaś jeszcze lekceważąco w moją stronę, że niezależnie od prywatnych bolączek, musimy ze sobą współpracować, Hawkeye.

I współpracowaliśmy. Nie tylko w Tokio, ale i innych miejscach. Jednak to dopiero w Dżakarcie, rok po naszym spotkaniu w Moskwie, zaczęliśmy się prawdziwie dogadywać. Rozmawiać, jeść razem śniadania, zszywać własne rany, pomagać sobie. Niedługo potem przyszedł czas na Londyn. I to pamiętne lato, kiedy nasza przyjaźń znajdowała się w samym centrum, pięknie przekwitając w jesienną, złocistą miłość. A potem Budapeszt, owiany tajemnicą Budapeszt, który oboje zapamiętaliśmy na zawsze. Pod wieloma względami przekroczyliśmy wtedy parę istotnych granic i choć każde z nas wcale tego nie żałowało, nie mogliśmy tego powtórzyć.

I, och, droga Natalio, nie potrafiłbym cię nie kochać. Za nic w świecie nie mógłbym się na to zdobyć. Nawet jeśli miałbym robić to w milczeniu, z oddali, w sekrecie. Nawet jeśli miałoby to być jednostronne, gorące uczucie, o którym ty nigdy byś się nie dowiedziała. Ale... ale ty także mnie pokochałaś, wyrażając to na milion różnych sposób, poza tym jednym, bezpośrednim _Kocham cię_. Dałaś mi siebie, swoje ciepło i bliskość. Opiekowałaś się mną, znosiłaś moje najgorsze odsłony, te najmroczniejsze, przerażające nawet mnie samego. Stałaś się moją... naszą rodziną, a ja, a ja i Laura staliśmy się twoją. A Iowa zaczęło być twoim domem, prawdziwym, na dobre i na złe.

Byłaś wszystkim, czegokolwiek pragnąłem; moją ostoją, bezpieczną przystanią. Zawsze mnie rozumiałaś, choć ja sam wielokrotnie ponosiłem na tym polu wierutne klęski, gubiąc się w tym, kim chciałem być, a kim byłem. Szerokim uśmiechem, cichym szeptem, przelotnym dotykiem dłoni potrafiłaś mnie uspokoić, ale i uszczęśliwić. Dać mi chwilę wytchnienia, stabilności i bezpieczeństwa. Przez całe moje życie wydawało mi się, że nie mam pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę jestem. A potem pojawiłaś się ty, w całej swej okazałości. Pomogłaś mi odnaleźć siebie. Prawdziwego siebie.

Dałaś mi pokój w czasach nieustannej wojny, Natalio.  
  
  
  
  


**ZIMA**

Padał śnieg, gdy umierałaś.

Pojedyncze, mlecznobiałe płatki roztapiały się na twoich włosach, upiętych w ciasny, długi warkocz, kiedy wspinaliśmy się po stromych, niebezpiecznych zboczach wysokiej góry. Jedynego wyraźnego punktu na tle bezkresnej pustyni, pogrążonej w ciemnościach. W każdych innych okolicznościach Vormir byłby świetną historią do opowiadania w trakcie rodzinnych imprez. Teraz jednak było to miejsce naszej zguby, naszego końca, choć bardzo usilnie starałem się w to nie wierzyć. Nasz prywatny szósty krąg dantejskiego piekła. I tak, przewodnik miał rację, w istocie mieliśmy przed sobą to, czego pragnęliśmy – siebie, _zawsze siebie_ – i to, co nas przerażało – utratę drugiej osoby, bliskiej osoby, osoby, którą kochaliśmy. _Także siebie_.

Twoje włosy delikatnie powiewały na wietrze, gdy stałaś na krańcu klifu, spoglądając w dół. Wyglądałaś dokładnie tak, jak tamtego dnia, kiedy cię poznałem. Stałem za tobą, obserwując cię w ciszy: twoją sylwetkę na tle zachodzącego, bladopomarańczowego słońca. Twój zmartwiony, zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Dłonie mocno zaciśnięte w pięści. Ludzkie wcielenie prawdziwej bogini wojny, gotowej do stoczenia ostatecznej bitwy. Szum wiatru dudnił ci w uszach, dudnił _nam_ w uszach, gdy staliśmy pośrodku niczego, z wszechogarniającą nas z każdej strony ciszą.

Dusza za duszę, oświadczył przewodnik.

Siedziałaś na niewielkiej skale, intensywnie myśląc nad tym, co powinniśmy zrobić. Złączyłaś dłonie w jedność, próbując ukryć ich drżenie. Ja natomiast rozpaczliwie próbowałem wymyślić sposób na odwrócenie losu, podważając każdy fakt, jaki przedstawiono nam po pojawieniu się na samym szczycie góry. Chciałem zapewnić cię, że będzie dobrze. Że wyjdziemy z tego. Jeśli nie razem, to ty na pewno z tego wyjdziesz. Bo już wtedy wiedziałem, że to będę ja. Że nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Nieważne, jak wysoka byłaby to cena, byłem pewien, że to ja ją zapłacę. Że to będę ja. _Zawsze _ja. _Wszędzie _ja.

Rozpaczliwie pragnąłem cię uratować, tak jak każdej nocy podczas odległych misji, gdy budziłaś się zlękniona, spocona, z krzykiem zaschniętym na spierzchniętych wargach. Twoje ciało sztywniało, a ty sama nie potrafiłaś wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Oddychałaś ciężko, kiedy ja tuliłem cię do siebie, szepcząc łagodnie:

– Mam cię, tak? Nie musisz się bać. Jestem tutaj. Trzymam cię.

Każde z nas było gotowe oddać za ten przeklęty Kamień własne życie, własną duszę. Zrozumiałem to, patrząc w twoje oczy. Chciałaś uratować ludzkość, tracąc przy tym siebie. Natalio, naprawdę myślałaś, że kiedykolwiek bym ci na to pozwolił? Przed samym Bogiem obiecałem cię chronić, do ostatniej kropli krwi, kiedy tylko będzie wymagała tego sytuacja. Właśnie wtedy nastąpił ten moment.

Próbuję ocalić ci życie, idioto, powiedziałaś wtedy, trzymając mnie mocno za dłonie. A ja wcale tego nie chcę, odparłem natychmiast. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, szepcząc na granicy ciszy, a wiatr otulający nas zewsząd, niósł owe słowa w przestrzeń. Może ktoś za tysiące lat usłyszy naszą rozmowę, ostatnią rozmowę. Może tym kimś będę ja, znów zatracając się w jednym z największych koszmarów mojego życia.

– Natalio, wiesz, co robiłem. Widziałaś, kim się stałem.

– Nie oceniam ludzi po ich najgorszych błędach.

Chwila ciszy, ciszy tak wymownej, że aż bolesnej. Niepodobnej do żadnej innej.

– Może powinnaś.

– Ty tego nie zrobiłeś.

I znów twój uśmiech. Ten piękny, czuły uśmiech, jakim obdarzałaś wyłącznie mnie. Tysiące promieni słonecznych na krótki moment rozbłysło na twojej twarzy, rozjaśniając otaczający nas mrok, gdy tylko twoje usta wykrzywiły się w tym przyjaznym geście. Nie potrafiłem znieść myśli o tym, że nigdy więcej miałbym go nie zobaczyć. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż tracić ten najcenniejszy widok na świecie. Ze łzami w oczach pochyliłem się ku tobie; zaraz potem nasze czoła się złączyły. Zamknęliśmy oczy na długie sekundy, oddychając ciężko. Nasze dłonie cały czas były splecione. Cholera, tak bardzo nie chciałem ich puszczać.

Wiedziałem jednak, co muszę zrobić. I zaskoczyłem cię, prawda, Natalio? Ten jeden raz, jeden z niewielu, sprawiłem, że wpadłaś w szok. Walczyłem z tobą o każdy twój oddech, kolejny oddech, aby piękna istota, której lata temu podałem pomocna dłoń, wciąż mogła żyć, nawet wtedy, gdy mnie już nie będzie. Ty jednak nie chciałaś się poddać. Tak bardzo pragnęłaś zająć moje miejsce, zasłaniając się misją, moją rodziną, tym, że bardziej zasługujesz na śmierć niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Powiedziałaś mi kiedyś, że nie chcesz już uciekać, że nie chcesz zaledwie przetrwać swojego życia, że chcesz je _przeżyć_. Albo zwyczajnie umrzeć.

Razem przeżyliśmy najlepsze lata, Natalio. Ale to nigdy przecież nie oznaczało końca.

Biegnąc na skraj klifu, patrzyłem tylko na ciebie. Na istotę całego wszechświata. Na istotę _mojego _wszechświata. Spadając, chciałem mieć widok twojej twarzy pod powiekami. Chciałem umrzeć ze wspomnieniem twojego uśmiechu, twojego głosu, twojego dotyku.

Ale mi na to nie pozwoliłaś, och, Natalio.

Parę celnych strzałów później, z twojej bransolety i mojego łuku, znaleźliśmy się w złym miejscu. W miejscu bez jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. Trzymałem cię za dłoń. Mocno, rozpaczliwie, za nic w świecie nie chcąc cię puścić. Byłem na ciebie wściekły, zły, że pokrzyżowałaś moje plany. Że jeszcze raz, ostatni raz, niczym słowiańska bogini, zmieniłaś bieg wydarzeń. Zadecydowałaś za mnie. Za wszelką cenę starałem się znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji, gdy oboje, zawieszeni na mojej linie, znajdowaliśmy się setki metrów nad ośnieżoną ziemią. Ale ty już byłaś gotowa umrzeć, prawda, Natalio? Nawet nie trzymałaś mnie za rękę, to wyłącznie ja za wszelką cenę starałem się wciągnąć twoje ciało, znów schować cię w ramionach. Nie byłem jednak w stanie tego dokonać. Ta przeklęta lina, ten przeklęty los!

– Puść mnie – szepnęłaś.

Patrzyłaś mi prosto w oczy. Twoje szeroko rozwarte spojrzenie zdawało się mówić, ukochany, za chwilę będę w domu. Po prostu pozwól mi odejść. Starałaś się mnie uspokoić. Ale jak mógłbym osiągnąć ten stan, wiedząc, że zaraz cię stracę? Chryste, Natalio.

– Nie, błagam, nie!

Słone łzy przesłaniały mi wzrok. Mój głos potłukł się na setki małych kawałeczków. Nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. Nawet głupiego _Kocham cię._ Tak bardzo chciałem cię uratować, wiedziałem jednak, że jest za późno. Podjęłaś decyzję. Tego dnia chciałaś umrzeć, najwidoczniej bardziej, niż ja. I czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił, ty i tak byłabyś o krok przede mną. Wspaniała, cudowna Natalia Alianovna Romanova, która uczyniła moje życie lepszym. Której obecność stanowiła najpiękniejszy prezent od losu. Kochałem cię do szaleństwa, tak mocno, że momentami miłość do ciebie była jedyną pewną w moim życiu. I zaraz miałem cię stracić, patrzeć na twoją śmierć, żyć bez ciebie przez resztę moich dni.

Cholera, wiedziałem, że będę zgubiony na wieczność.

Skinęłaś zaledwie głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Walczyłaś ze mną do ostatniej chwili, bo Natalio, nigdy nie potrafiłabyś umrzeć w spokoju, w ciszy, mam rację?

– Jest w porządku.

Twoje szmaragdowe tęczówki, w które wpatrywałem się jeszcze przez ułamki sekund, nawiedzają mnie w snach. Zarówno tych najpiękniejszych, jak i tych najbardziej traumatycznych. Patrzyłaś mi w oczy, pewnie i dumnie, łagodnie i z czułością. A potem złamałaś mi serce. Wyrwałaś się z mojego uścisku i zwyczajnie pozwoliłaś, aby twoje ciało, niesione przez wiatr, swobodnie spadało, w otchłanie piekielne.

Mój wrzask wydawał mi się wtedy taki obcy. Jakby w tamtej chwili krzyczał całkowicie inny Clinton Francis Barton. Jakby to, co się działo, wcale nie miało miejsca, jakby to był tylko zły sen. Jednak rozdzierający od środka ból był prawdziwy, autentyczny i nie do zniesienia. A ty spadałaś i spadałaś, oddalałaś się ode mnie z każdą sekundą. Odeszłaś, zanim tak naprawdę umarłaś na dobre. Straciłem cię na zawsze, ukochana.

I kiedy spojrzałem w dół, leżałaś już w kałuży krwi, krwi czerwonej jak twoje włosy. Jak Moskwa, jak Rosja.

Jak ty, Natalio.


End file.
